


bright recursions

by glittering_git



Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Badly Coping with Loss, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fibonacci Sequence fic, M/M, Memories, Memory Alteration, POV Second Person, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/pseuds/glittering_git
Summary: Harry Potter dies on a slow Tuesday morning. Draco Malfoy has a hard time coping.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1187681
Comments: 26
Kudos: 53





	bright recursions

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the November Drarry Discord Prompt Challenge _Potion_. Thanks to starry for looking this over--you're truly a star! And thanks, as always, to the lovely mods for organizing this lil event <3

Harry Potter died on a slow Tuesday morning.

~~~

Harry Potter died the way he lived: brightly.

~~~

You do not die on a slow Tuesday morning. You live long, much to your dismay. 

~~~

You want to die, though, soon after you learn that Harry Potter has. You’ve never thought about a world without Harry Potter in it. 

~~~

It is a dark world—a world without its champion. You no longer want to seek out the small, simple pleasures, instead content to let the dark world consume you. It doesn’t matter, anyhow, because Harry Potter died on a Tuesday. 

~~~

The first time you take the potion is a year after the Tuesday that Harry Potter died. You can’t be stuck in your own memories, not today.

The past has become more real than the present, your memories not a comfort but the only place where you feel the sharp thrill of being alive—the tingle in your body telling you that living is  _ good _ . 

~~~

The second time you take the potion is a month after the first. You know you shouldn’t, but you can’t help it—the weight of living in a world where Harry Potter has died is too much to bear, dark and cold.

The first sip of the potion hits your tongue, sharp and bitter. It reminds you of the time that you had your first Negroni with your soon-to-be husband, but you don’t want to remember that, so you gulp the rest of the potion down. 

The effects are immediate—your mind calm and peaceful—the world much brighter because Harry Potter never died on a Tuesday. 

~~~

The third time you take the potion is only a week after the second. The fourth, only three days after. By the sixth, you’re taking it every day.

You wake and remember that Harry Potter died on a Tuesday. But you have a solution to this: a clear, bitter potion. You take it immediately, once more lost in a bright world where Harry Potter fills every corner.

The potion isn’t about forgetting, but rather, about remembering how good it felt to  _ live _ in a world with Harry Potter. You remember his soft smile, the hint of promise in the way his lips moved on yours. You remember the small moments—every intricate detail etched into your mind.

You wake and Harry Potter is alive. He caresses your cheek. 

“Darling, it’s time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed ♥ I love making new friends on [tumblr](http://glittering-git.tumblr.com/) and [Dreamwidth](https://glittering-git.dreamwidth.org/)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] bright recursions by glittering_git](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803935) by [Erebeus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erebeus/pseuds/Erebeus)




End file.
